Michael Jeter
| birth_place = Lawrenceburg, Tennessee, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = American | alma_mater = Memphis State University | home_town = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. | residence = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1979–2003 | spouse = Sean Blue (1995–2003) }} Michael Jeter (August 26, 1952 – March 30, 2003) was an American actor of film, stage, and television. His television roles included Herman Stiles on the sitcom Evening Shade from 1990 until 1994 and Mr. Noodle's brother, Mister Noodle on the Elmo's World segments of Sesame Street from 1999 until 2004. Jeter's film roles include Zelig, Tango & Cash, The Fisher King, Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit, Waterworld, Air Bud, Patch Adams, The Green Mile, Jurassic Park III, Welcome to Collinwood, Open Range, and The Polar Express. Early life Jeter was born in Lawrenceburg, Tennessee on August 26, 1952. His mother, Virginia (née Raines; May 6, 1927), was a housewife. His father, William Claud Jeter (March 10, 1922 – March 1, 2010), was a dentist. Jeter had one brother, William, and four sisters, Virginia, Amanda, Emily, and Larie. Jeter was a student at Memphis State University (now the University of Memphis) when his interests changed from medicine to acting. He performed in several plays and musicals at the Circuit Theatre and its sister theatre, the Playhouse on the Square, in midtown Memphis. He left Memphis to further pursue his stage career in Baltimore, Maryland. Career Jeter's woebegone look, extreme flexibility, and high energy led Tommy Tune to cast him in the off-Broadway play Cloud 9 in 1981. Much of his work specialized in playing eccentric, pretentious, or wimpy characters, as in The Fisher King, Waterworld, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, The Green Mile and Drop Zone. Occasionally, Jeter was able to stray away from these types of roles for more diverse characters like those he portrayed in Jurassic Park III, Air Bud, and Open Range. Jeter is perhaps most known for his role as convicted felon Eduard Delacroix in The Green Mile, a role for which he was nominated along with the rest of the cast for a Screen Actors Guild Award. He also played Mr. Noodle's brother, Mister Noodle, on Sesame Street from 2000 to 2003. He appeared in an episode of Touched by an Angel in 1999 as Gus, an insurance salesman who arrives in Las Vegas in the episode "The Man Upstairs". His last two appearances were in the films Open Range and The Polar Express. Both films were in post-production at the time of his death and, when released, contained a dedication to his memory. Open Range film credits. Awards In 1990, Jeter won a Tony Award for his performance in the Broadway musical Grand Hotel. He won an Emmy Award in 1992 for his role in the television sitcom Evening Shade as math teacher and assistant football coach Herman Stiles. Also, Outer Critics Circle Award, Drama Desk Award, and the Clarence Derwent Prize.Michael Jeter, 50; 'Mr. Noodle' on Sesame Street by Myrna Oliver, Times Staff Writer, Los Angeles Times, April 1, 2003. Personal life Jeter was openly gay and met his partner, Sean Blue, in 1995; they remained together until Jeter's death in 2003. Death On March 30, 2003, Jeter was found dead in his Hollywood home at the age of 50. Although he was HIV positive, he had been in good health for many years. His partner, Sean Blue, stated publicly that Jeter died after suffering an epileptic seizure. Filmography Film Television Theater work * Once in a Lifetime * G. R. Point * Cloud 9 * Grand Hotel * Alice in Concert * Greater Tuna References External links * * * * * }} Category:1952 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Deaths from epilepsy Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People with HIV/AIDS Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Gay actors Category:People from Lawrenceburg, Tennessee Category:Theatre World Award winners Category:Tony Award winners Category:University of Memphis alumni Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:Male actors from Memphis, Tennessee Category:LGBT people from Tennessee Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century male singers